


Giving In to 2009

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Series: 2009x2015 Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009x2015, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Smut, Teasing, smut - riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a couple days of flirting and teasing incessantly, and neither Dan nor Phil have any clue why 2009 Phil has replaced 2015 Phil, but they don’t really care with how busy they are trying to get the other into their pants. Who’s going to give in first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In to 2009

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do Ipretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Appreciate me. I don’t think I’ve ever written a smut scene this long before. I apologize for the three week delay on this, but I am a college student. That’s my only excuse. As I've said before, there's more to come.
> 
> Thanks as always to my incredibly wonderful beta [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com).

Dan’s not entirely sure how it happens. One moment, he’s teasing younger Phil about how much older he gets in the future, and the next, Phil’s got him locked in against the kitchen counter, long arms brushing against the skin of his waist.

He’s a lot stronger than Dan remembers him being, and a lot more intimidating.

“Yeah, old man? Well, if future me isn’t satisfying you, I’m sure I could keep up with you now,” Phil says, his words a breath against Dan’s lips.

All Dan can manage to do is stare hypnotically into dizzyingly blue eyes as Phil’s long black hair swings into his pale face. He opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out. His blood is pumping loudly in his ears. He’s so turned on, it hurts.

They’ve been doing this for days, now: teasing, flirting, and messing with each other’s heads just because they can.

The sexual tension has been thick in the air since the first time Phil had pressed Dan into the bedsheets, and hasn’t left them much room to really consider anything beyond each other.

In fact, the only thing they’ve even managed to figure out about their current situation is the fact that they appear to be in some kind of limbo space, where the world remains unchanged around them. Time hasn’t necessarily stopped, but it hasn’t exactly moved on, either.

Dan licks his lips, trying to build back some strength in his suddenly weak knees. “You satisfy me plenty, Phil,” he says. “In fact, the years wear well on you.”

Phil smirks, pressing closer and leaning forward so his breath puffs up against Dan’s ear.

“Maybe, but right now…I’ve still got the sex drive of a teenager.”

Dan pretends to ponder that for a moment, as Phil pulls away to take in his expression. “True, but future you has the experience.”

“And present me has the enthusiasm to make up for it.”

Dan doesn’t respond. Instead, he reaches up to glide his hand down Phil’s arm until his fingers are on top of Phil’s. He brushes his thumb against the top of Phil’s hand, and presses in closer, so their chests are touching.

“And present _me_ has the knowledge to make you squirm. You think you could handle this, baby?” he asks, biting his lip and rolling his hips gently forward so they collide with Phil’s. Phil lets out a soft sound, like a grunt, at the contact, and presses Dan tighter into the counter.

“Definitely,” Phil whispers back softly into the shell of Dan’s ear.

Gently grasping Phil’s hand in his, Dan reaches up with the other to cup Phil’s cheek, letting his fingers slide inward until he’s clutching at delicate strands of hair. He pulls Phil’s face away from his ear, until their lips are millimeters apart, and then says “Too bad,” and shoves the other man away.

“Hey!” Phil shouts, as Dan walks away, swaying his hips sassily. Dan chuckles, shooting a grin and a wink behind him, and returns to the lounge, confident that he’s won this round.

“You know, at some point, I’m going to make you crack!” Phil says as he follows after Dan like a lost puppy, reminding Dan so much of himself back then that he almost laughs again. Instead, he gives Phil a fond smile, and drops back into his sofa crease.

“Sure, Phil,” he responds with a roll of his eyes. “Whatever you say,” he continues, picking up the TV remote and resuming where they’d left off in their Buffy marathon.

It’s the only thing Dan’s been letting Phil watch since he got here; not that the other man has complained much, considering it’s his favorite show, but still. It’s a little redundant for Dan, who finds it difficult to concentrate on the familiar episodes when the ghost of his boyfriend is sitting right next to him, constantly biting his lip just because he knows how much it drives Dan crazy.

“Will you stop that,” he complains, after twenty minutes of this.

“Stop what?” Phil responds cheekily, exaggeratedly biting his lip just because he can. Dan rolls his eyes.

“You know exactly what,” he responds, and then he gets up to retrieve a banana from the kitchen counter, an idea forming in his head.

When he returns, Phil’s giving him this knowing look, and Dan has to try his hardest to make his face appear innocent as he asks “What? I was hungry.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Sure you were,” he responds, and then he’s turning back to the TV like nothing out of the ordinary has happened at all.

Dan can’t help but grin, simultaneously loving and hating the flirty banter they’ve had going for days. He’s almost certain that Phil’s right: that he’s going to crack any day now, but he almost doesn’t even care anymore. He’s got the feeling his younger self is going to make Dan’s Phil crack at some point as well, and to be completely honest, Dan’s kind of curious what the experience is going to be like.

Will their older selves remember each other’s experiences once they’re out of this time wormhole, or whatever it is? Dan’s not sure, but he kind of hopes they will.

Peeling the banana, Dan locks eyes with Phil for just a fraction of a second, and then he sets to work, working his tongue and his mouth along the side of soft fruit. He’s done this before, and they both know it - ages ago, in Dan’s very first Truth or Dare video.

The only difference is now, Dan’s gotten better at the teasing motions, and the seductive looks. He’s more confident in himself, more confident in how he can make Phil feel, and he loves the sense of power the thought brings him as he averts his gaze from Phil’s face and back to the TV in the room.

The movements of his tongue don’t stop. Dan can see out of the corner of his eye that Phil’s watching him out of the corner of _his_ eye, and he moans for Phil’s benefit, soft in the back of his throat, closing his eyes to make the experience more intense.

Phil turns to look at him, licking his lips.

“We haven’t done that, yet,” he whispers quietly, but there’s a glaze over his eyes that tells Dan all he needs to know.

He’s desperate for it.

Dan grins.

“Oh, we haven’t? That’s too bad then. I know _exactly_ how to move my tongue to make you beg for it. After all, I had a very good teacher,” Dan muses, winking at Phil as he presses his mouth down on the fruit, hallowing his cheeks and taking it deeper.

Phil lets out a soft groan, hands itching on his thighs, and Dan smirks.

“You’re such a little cock slut, Dan,” Phil says through bated breath, slinking closer to Dan on the sofa. “You always were, weren’t you?”

Dan nods his head, because it’s true, and he’s not going to deny it. Slowly, Dan drags the fruit out of his mouth, lapping at the tip instead, and bites his lip.

“Too bad you won’t get to experience that for a while.”

Then Dan’s biting savagely into the top half of the banana and chewing loudly, grinning at the look of horror that crosses over Phil’s face. The other male scoots back away from him again, mumbling something incoherent, and tosses his bangs out of his face.

Those long, dark bangs that Dan hasn’t seen since 2010.

Dan licks his lips.

He’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last, but he’s promised himself that he won’t break first. Back in 2009, he always broke first. It’s about time this Phil learns exactly what Dan has in him.

Their Buffy marathon continues. Phil keeps looking at Dan like he wants to eat him, casting long glances Dan’s way every few minutes, and the realization makes Dan dizzy with desire. He can feel his cock hardening in his pants, but he pretends to ignore it and act like nothing’s wrong.

Stretching out his legs, he props them up on the coffee table in front of him, and smirks slightly to himself as he watches Phil’s eyes scan down the length of his body. Phil shakes his head, and looks away again.

Dan bites his lip, smirking.

“Like what you see, Phil?” he teases.

“I’d like it better against me,” Phil responds, deadpan.

Dan chokes back a laugh. “Is that right?” he asks.

“Definitely. I think you’d like that as well.”

Instead of responding, Dan just hums, slouching over more so his hips are hovering over the very edge of the sofa cushions, and crosses his ankles on the coffee table to keep him lifted. Phil’s facing the TV, but Dan knows he’s watching him. The outline of Dan’s hard cock is visible through his jeans, more present in the position Dan’s placed himself in.

Casually, he runs one hand down his side and to his waist, rucking up his shirt and scratching absentmindedly, lifting his hips with the movement.

Phil’s gaze is centered on him now, and Dan winks, shuffling back up and into his earlier sitting position.

“Tease,” Phil mutters.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Philip? If younger me had done that, you’d be all over him.”

“Yeah, because with younger you, it was innocent.”

Dan quirks an eyebrow. “You sure about that, Philip?”

Phil’s jaw drops as the realization dawns on him, and it’s amazing to see this Phil with his cheeks all lit up in pink. His jaw is working in fascinating ways as his eyes grow darker with want, and his fingers are working at the fabric of his jeans while he attempts to find a way to respond.

“You always did like me innocent,” Dan adds on, after a moment, and that’s all it takes.

Phil’s on top of him in moments, launching himself at Dan and forcing them both to tumble to the ground, but Dan doesn’t care. Phil’s got his lips pressed up against his hungrily, and the palm of his hand is kneading at Dan’s crotch like he’s dying for it.

“Naughty boy,” Phil whispers against his lips when he pulls away, breathing heavy against Dan’s lips. “I didn’t know you had it in you,” he says, surging back in for another kiss before Dan can respond.

Dan groans underneath him, reaching up to tangle his fingers in long black hair.

He forgot how much he loved to card his fingers through that hair.

“Thought you liked me innocent?” Dan teases.

“I like you either way,” Phil responds, shifting up and away so he can remove his hand from Dan’s crotch, and replace it with his hips. He crushes their torsos together, and he’s not being gentle, but Dan hardly cares.

Phil in 2009 didn’t know how to be gentle.

Teeth sink into Dan’s neck, and he cries out, jerking his hips upward, desperate for friction. Phil pulls his body away, and smirks down at Dan.

“I didn’t say you could touch me, baby,” Phil teases, eyes wide and far from innocent as he stares down at Dan. “Did you forget who’s in charge already?” he asks, and that’s when Dan realizes – he’s losing.

Phil’s got him wrapped around his finger, just the way he likes him, just the way he’d always had him back in 2009, and Dan’s having none of that today.

He’s rolls them over none too gently, very nearly crashing into the coffee table as he goes. Phil’s underneath him, still smirking, and Dan’s got his fingers pressed tightly against his hips.

He reminds himself that he’s the one with the experience, with the years of knowledge on how to please Phil, and presses his hips down against Phil’s.

“You forget, Phil. You _used_ to dominate me. Don’t you reckon I’ve learned a few things?” he asks, and then he rolls his hips, watching as Phil’s face goes partially slack. Phil’s hands move to press into the dips of Dan’s hips, and he lets him.

“What’d you learn?” Phil asks, voice breathless.

Dan leans down, hair brushing Phil’s cheek, lips on his ear. “Who’s really in charge,” he says, and then he’s biting down on Phil’s ear gently and listening to him hiss and buck his hips upward.

“Fuck,” Phil curses, and Dan moans at the sound of it, pulling away from Phil to crash their lips together again.

He’s nipping at Phil’s full bottom lip, and letting Phil suck against his top one, as his hands trail under Phil’s t-shirt, dragging it up until it’s bunched up under his armpits. Phil’s panting into the kiss, his hands tangled into the back of Dan’s hair, tugging at the short strands at the nape of his neck, and Dan can hardly stand it as he pulls away.

“Want you,” Dan mutters, because it’s true. Phil smirks.

“You always do,” he teases, dragging Dan back in for another kiss. This time, his mouth is hot and open, the kiss heated and dominated by Phil. Dan lets him have it, moaning against him as he grinds down gently, his zipper pressing painfully against his erection.

He pulls away, trailing kisses down Phil’s jaw and biting gently every chance he gets. Phil’s making these little breathy noises, and he knows for a fact that Phil’s surprised by how amazing this is making him feel, and he grins against his skin.

He makes it to Phil’s neck, and nibbles gently, and that’s when Phil really seems to lose it, moaning for the first time. The sound is cut off by a surprised intake of breath, and Dan pulls away with a grin.

“Do you like that?” he asks, despite already knowing the answer. Phil nods up at him, his eyes blown and wide in surprise. “Thought you would,” Dan teases. “I know all your spots,” he adds, and then he’s yanking Phil’s t-shirt over his head hastily.

“See, the problem with you, Phil, is that you still think you like it rough,” Dan says, “But it’s really just the illusion you crave. What really drives you wild,” he continues, “are things like this,” he says, and then he’s pressing his mouth lightly over one of Phil’s nipples and swirling his tongue around, flicking the nub roughly. When he bites down, however, it’s nothing more than a gentle pressure of teeth that has Phil gasping and rolling his body up against Dan’s.

“Dan,” he moans, eyes fluttering shut.

“See?” Dan teases, pulling away to trail kisses down Phil’s chest, teeth scraping gently over Phil’s pale skin. “I told you I could make you squirm.”

“Fuck,” Phil replies, cursing for the second time, biting at his lip as he stares up at Dan like he’s his whole world. “When’d you get so confident?” he asks.

“I was always confident, Phil. I knew how to seduce you, I just didn’t have the experience to do anything about it,” Dan explains with a cocky grin, rolling his hips down onto Phil’s once again. Phil groans and closes his eyes, reaching out blindly for Dan’s t-shirt and yanking it over his head.

It very nearly gets caught on Dan’s earrings, but he pulls it away just in time, sitting up so he’s properly straddling Phil’s hips, and throwing the t-shirt away.

His ass is hovering over Phil’s erection now, and he plans to take full advantage of that as soon as Phil has stopped running his hands all over his chest admiringly. He scrapes his nails down Dan’s pectorals teasingly, and Dan hisses, batting his hands away, and sitting fully on him, his own hands holding him up on Phil’s chest.

He run’s his fingers through the chest hair there, and then bites his bottom lip and presses his hips down, reveling in the soft sigh that gets him from Phil. Phil surges up so their lips are crashing together again, and he worms his tongue into Dan’s mouth desperately, hands flitting down to the dip in Dan’s hip bones. His nails dig in roughly, and he forces Dan down onto him more forcefully. Dan groans.

“Jesus Christ, Phil,” he mutters, pulling away to press a kiss into Phil’s neck again. This time, he can feel the moan against his own skin like a brand, so he does it again. “You feel so good,” he groans against his neck.

There’s a loud scraping noise from right next to him, and then Dan finds himself on his back, his legs still on either side of Phil’s hips, while Phil stands on his knees between them.

Looking up at Phil in surprise, Dan opens his mouth to say something, but then the other man has got his hands hooked under Dan’s knees and he’s yanking him forward until their hips collide, and Dan can do nothing but moan.

“Fuck, Phil!” he cries out as Phil reaches forward to knead the palm of his hand again Dan’s crotch again, his eyes scrunched closed as Phil pops the button on his jeans and drags his zipper down.

There’s nothing more than the thin layer of Dan’s pants between Phil’s hand and his erection now, but Phil doesn’t seem to care as he drags his fingers up and over the tent in Dan’s pants and towards his chest.

“Do you miss this, Dan?” Phil asks, leaning over and biting into Dan’s neck so he cries out again. “How I used to dominate you?”

“Never,” Dan replies, even as he bares his neck for Phil, moaning at the feeling of Phil sucking a mark into his neck.

“My Dan loves it,” Phil replies, grinning against Dan’s skin.

“Until he figures out what it’s like to dominate _you_ ,” Dan replies, bucking his hips up. “Take my jeans off, now,” Dan demands.

“I’ll do what I want,” Phil replies, but obediently does so anyway, shifting his weight off of Dan so he can pry his skinny jeans down his thighs and off his ankles.

Before Phil can return to his earlier position, Dan is tackling him backwards onto the ground.

Their coffee table is very nearly pressed up against the far wall at this point, and Dan’s fingers are nimble and quick on Phil’s jeans as he unbuttons and unzips them, dragging both them and his pants down to his knees before giving up and straddling Phil once again.

His own pants are still resting fully on his own hips, and he struggles out of them as he surges in for a kiss, his mouth rough against Phil’s. They fight for dominance for less than a moment, Dan pulling away to press a trail of kisses down Phil’s neck again, scraping his teeth down his chest as he goes, and then his pants are off and he’s taking one of Phil’s hands in his own and dragging his fingers against his lips.

“You ready for this?” he asks, breath hot against Phil’s skin.

“Always,” Phil replies, voice low and throaty. Moaning at the sound, Dan closes his eyes and sucks three fingers into his mouth, loving the feeling of Phil’s calloused fingers pressing against his tongue. He swirls the three digits around, getting them as wet as he can, and smirks when Phil groans.

“Oh my God, Dan,” he grunts, bucking up against Dan, his cock flush against his belly and rubbing deliciously against Dan’s. “I want you so bad,” he says, eyes fluttering shut.

Guiding Phil’s fingers out of his mouth, Dan smirks down at him.

“Not yet,” he says, moving Phil’s hand down and lifting his hips to slide both their hands between them. Phil’s struggling against Dan’s hold, his unoccupied hand brushing against Dan’s thighs, and Dan’s moaning even as he holds onto Phil’s wrist tight.

“I have to be stretched, Philip. Or did you forget that part?”

Phil growls, tightening his grip on Dan’s thighs until his nails are pressing into the soft flesh, and Dan throws his head back at the feeling.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Phil finally says. “But you’re not letting me.”

Dan grins, rolling his hips slightly, and then guides one of Phil’s slick fingers into his hole, groaning as it presses in gently. “What was that?” he asks, clenching appreciatively around the probing finger once it’s fully inside.

Phil doesn’t respond. He’s got some control back now, despite Dan’s hold on his wrist, and he’s crooking his fingers in all the right ways, face a mask of concentration as he bites his lips again and gazes at Dan’s face.

Dan knows what he’s looking for, recognizes that face, and shifts his hips to help Phil find it. Phil’s fingers are rough inside of him, unfamiliar with the territory, and unpracticed in fingering Dan open, but Dan almost doesn’t care until Phil’s nail scrape uncomfortably inside of him.

“Shit, Phil!” Dan hisses, slapping Phil on the chest. “Be fucking careful!” he growls, drawing Phil’s hand out and urging him to slip two fingers inside this time. “Gently, you idiot!”

Phil glares up at him, but does as he’s told, working Dan open carefully, scissoring his fingers and curling them up into Dan, still searching for that one spot he knows is there. Dan’s Phil would have found it by now, but Dan’s Phil has been doing this for _years_.

It’s not until Phil’s got three fingers inside of him that he finally finds Dan’s prostate, and a loud, keening noise erupts from Dan’s lips at the feeling. When he opens his eyes, Phil is grinning up at him.

“You still make the same noises, even after 5 years,” he teases, and Dan finally lets go of Phil’s wrist to reach out and kiss him, his fingers tangling in dark locks and _pulling_. Phil moans into the kiss, body going slack in confusion, forcing Dan to ride himself on the fingers Phil’s still got in him if he wants the pleasant feeling to continue.

Dan moans, pressing his tongue rougher against Phil’s and he’s still pulling on Phil’s hair when Phil seems to recover himself, countering Dan’s control by pumping harder into him, his fingers just managing to hit Dan’s prostrate with each thrust.

“Oh fuck!” Dan groans, pulling away hastily as heat begins to pool in his stomach. If he wants to last, he needs Phil to stop doing that _right now_. Forcing Phil’s hand out and away from him, Dan grasps his cock in his fist and lines it up with his entrance, taking just a moment to calm his body down.

Meanwhile, Phil’s eyes have gone wide with a mixture of lust and concern.

“Lube,” he manages to get out around his own panting, but Dan just shakes his head.

“Forget it. I can take it,” he responds, and then he’s sliding down onto Phil’s cock with a loud moan, head thrown back in ecstasy. He can feel Phil moaning underneath him, and then the other man is crashing his hips up and into Dan’s, impatient and unable to control himself. Dan hisses at the feeling, and reaches down to press his hands against Phil’s hips to keep him still.

“Careful,” he manages to get out, unable to help himself as he laughs at the dazed look on Phil’s face, settling down more carefully on Phil’s thick cock. There’s a burning in his ass that’s a combination of Phil’s eagerness, and the lack of lube, but Dan kind of likes it as he shifts his body, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.

He cries out when he manages to press Phil up against his prostrate again, and reaches for one of Phil’s hands to intertwine their fingers together, panting into Phil’s mouth as he leans down to kiss him again.

“Don’t…try this at home,” he mutters against Phil’s lips, and then he’s kissing him again, lifting his body up and slamming back down onto Phil’s cock, hitting his own prostate every time.

“Try what?” Phil asks, crying out as Dan bounces on top of him.

“The lack of lube. Younger me will…literally kill you,” Dan responds, panting as he moves, rolling his hips until he’s made Phil into a literal puddle on the floor. “So will I, for that matter,” he grunts, even though the words make no sense.

Phil’s whining underneath him now, his fingers clutching tight to Dan’s while the others scrabble against his side, scratching at the skin of Dan’s waist roughly. Dan doesn’t even care as he keeps moving up and down, up and down, pressing open mouthed kisses to Phil’s lips and grunting each time Phil’s hips buck up and push deeper into him.

“Fuck, faster Dan,” Phil manages to get out, panting as he turns his head away from Dan’s. Dan takes the moment to press his lips to Phil’s neck again, sucking a mark there as revenge for earlier.

“I’ll do what I want,” Dan mocks, but obediently moves his hips faster, tangling his fingers into Phil’s hair and yanking the way he knows he likes it.

He bends his body slightly to lap at Phil’s collarbones, and bites down softly like before, loving the way Phil sounds as he cries out, uninhibited and completely out of control.

Sometimes, Dan misses this Phil.

“Oh God, Dan!’ Phil moans, pressing his hips up faster, fucking himself into Dan harder, and his face is one of pure bliss. Dan knows Phil’s going to come soon, so he reaches between them to grasp at his own neglected cock and begins to stroke it quickly.

Phil’s too far gone to notice, and it’s a sign of just how much has changed that Dan is actually annoyed by this.

He leans down to kiss Phil again, and then leads their intertwined fingers between their bodies to press Phil’s hands to his cock. Phil gets the message, stroking Dan messily as he pants and moans, jaw slack.

“I’m gonna come, Dan, I’m gonna-“

“Come for me, Phil,” Dan moans, fucking himself down harder, and moving his hands to press against Phil’s chest again. He needs more leverage, and he can feel the heat pooling in his stomach now. He’s so close to release, he can taste it, even as Phil lets out a loud moan and releases into Dan, filling him up completely.

He’s managed to come right against Dan’s prostrate, and Dan’s crying out now, even as Phil’s fingers go slack on his cock. Reaching between them, Dan takes hold of himself again, jerking himself quickly as he pants, pressing his hips down faster, and faster, staring down at how Phil’s face is completely contorted in bliss, and then he’s finally coming, his orgasm ripping through him.

He moans as he collapses against Phil’s sweaty chest, and burrows his face into his neck. Phil’s arm reaches up to wrap around his waist, and Dan smiles.

“That was amazing, Dan,” Phil mutters after some time has passed, and Dan grins against the skin of his neck, leaving a kiss there as he finally pulls off of Phil.

Phil moans softly at the feeling, and Dan rolls away, humming in response.

“I told you I could handle you.”

Dan snorts in response.

“Yeah, right. That’s the best fuck you’ve ever had, Phil Lester,” Dan responds, and laughs when all Phil can do in response is stare at him with stars in his eyes.

“I can’t believe my Dan grows up to be you.”

“You better believe it, because it’s true.”


End file.
